newthreadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Free Rock
Free Rock is the fifth studio album by American rock band New Threads. It was announced on January 24, 2020 and will feature the singles "Head in the Sand," "Bongo," and "Sudafed". It is the band's longest album to date, rounding in at 51:51 minutes. Writing & Recording The band started production on the album as far back as September 2019, with songs like "Bringing Me Down" originally planned to drive the release. However, around the time of the song's Bootleg Series episode, the band decides to switch gears and focus on the more lengthy jam-oriented songs they had written, catering the album to that dynamic. Most of the album, with the exception of the first two songs, was recorded in a single weekend. The album was decided quickly after to become a concept album that depicted the tale of a mafia man named Rock Anderson on the run. It was an ambitious thought at first, but it is apparent in the album's final lyrics, especially "Bongo," "Sudafed," and "Pogo." The album's cover art features the New Threads logo spray-bleached onto a black t-shirt, with the words 'FREE ROCK' added later. The bleach expanded past the original stencil bounds, and resulted in the explosive, bloated logo that exists there today. Release No word of the album was made until the album's lead single "Head in the Sand" was released on January 3, 2020. Unlike Threadsboro, the album's title was kept secret with the first single's release. However, it was only weeks later on January 24, 2020 that full details arrived on the album, with the song "Bongo" being released on YouTube the same day. "Sudafed" was released as the album's second official single on January 31, 2020, and features a lyric video that follows the story set up by the previous singles. Both "Head in the Sand" and "Bongo" received one-shot lyric videos, and the rest of the album will feature similar videos that will tell a complete story when viewed in sequence. On February 7, the group released "15/16" exclusively on Instagram TV and Facebook. Tracklist # Head in the Sand - Jacob Keplinger, Justin Siegel # 15/16 - Keplinger, Siegel # Bongo - Keplinger, Siegel # Sudafed - Keplinger, Siegel # Pogo - Keplinger, Siegel, James Siegel # Free Rock - Keplinger, Siegel, James Siegel # Womble - Keplinger, Siegel Singles Head in the Sand * Released January 3, 2020 Bongo * Released January 24, 2020 * YouTube-exclusive Sudafed * Released January 31, 2020 15/16 * Released February 7, 2020 * Facebook/Instagram TV-exclusive Trivia * The album cover shot is actually a photograph from 2018, during the band's Felonious Wilma touring cycle. It was a failed merch experiment by the band. * On the artwork for "Head in the Sand," two wine bottles are prominent. They can be found in the exact location as the cover art in both Bootleg Series episodes "Calvin Klein" and "Peach." * This album was written and recorded in not only the same room as Bootleg Series, but it's also the same room that Keplinger and Siegel wrote the bulk of Death in the Afternoon in. * Much of the album's plot points follow a chain of events set in motion by the Threadsboro track "Way Back Home." * Rock Anderson, the album's protagonist, is the fictional brother of Russ Anderson, the character explored on The Russ Anderson Mixtape. * This is the first studio album to take place during the Threadsachusetts Saga. Personnel Jacob Keplinger - Guitar, Keys, Vocal, Engineering, Mixing, Mastering, Co-Producer, Art Design, Photography, Videography Justin Siegel - Drums, Guitar, Vocal, Co-Producer, Photography James Siegel - Bass, Vocal Jackson Keplinger - Trumpet on "Bongo"